nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
NOGGIN
This article is about the U.S. television block of programming on Nickelodeon. For the British channel, see Nick Jr UK. Nick Jr. is a 24-hour television network and sister station of Nickelodeon. It was debuted on 28 September 2009 as the successor to Noggin. Until 2 February 2009, Nick Jr. was part of the Nickelodeon programming channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at a grade school-age audience ages 8 and under. Programming during this block were generally seen without commercial interruption, although advertisements did run between the programs. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a 2nd Grade and under audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 8 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the start of 1988, the Nick Jr. brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. brand became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo, Nick. Jr. used an orange 'Nick' and a light blue 'Jr', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent (or older sibling), and child, but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees, two hippoes.), which remains in use today. Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time. 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994. Nick Jr's Final Pre-Face day was on December 31st 1993. Nick Jr's final Pre-Face Program was "The World of David the Gnome" right Before The Final Goodbyes of Nick Jr. After that, they showed a commercial for a host named "Face" followed by the final ident of Nick Jr. and a Handover to Friday's Nickelodeon Schedule. Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. was "founded". On January 3, 1994, proceeding the Countdown Clock, Nick Jr. introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces.On his First Day,"Muppet Time" made it's debut. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Little Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, Make Way For Noddy and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr.. Face was last seen on October 8th, 2004. However, preschoolers, kindergardeners, 1st Graders, and 2nd Graders can still see "Face" on Video Sharing Sites such as "YouTube" and on "VHS". 2004–2007 On October 11th, 2004, Nick Jr. replaced face with Piper O'Possum, an opossum, who hosted from 2004-2007. Piper O'Possum is also the daytime presenter of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. Piper wass voiced by Allison Brustofski. On Nick Jr.'s British service, Piper is voiced by a British voice-over actor, with Allison's laugh. 2007–2009 On September 10th 2007, Nick Jr. Dropped "Piper O'Possum" and introduced new graphics, and music. This saw the introduction of Nick Jr.'s Playdate which indicates preschoolers to play and learn with Nick Jr. characters.The First Program to Ever have that Look was "Dora The Explorer". Nick Jr.'s slogan is "Play with Us". On February 2nd 2009 Nickelodeon dropped the Nick Jr. block and logo. However, Nick keeps its graphics and shows on the air but has the Nickelodeon logo in place of the Nick Jr. logo. Cross-programming with other networks From 2000 to 2006, Nickelodeon also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nickelodeon on CBS, featuring shows from Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon.It was Hosted by "Face" from Nick Jr. In 2004,All The Nickelodeon Shows were removed and was then titled"Nick Jr. on CBS".On September 16th 2006, Nick Jr. on CBS was replaced with "DIC's 'KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS'' began.'' Until Fall 2006, Spanish language US network Telemundo offered Nick Jr. programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Nickelodeon en Telemundo block, which featured such shows as Rugrats, Doug, and Dora the Explorer. In the fall of 2006, Nick programming was replaced with a Spanish-language version of NBC's qubo block. On April 5th 2008 competing Spanish network Univision added Spanish versions of Dora the Explorer, Wonder Pets, and Go, Diego, Go! to their Saturday morning Planeta U line-up. On February 24th 2009, it was announced that Nickelodeon intends to change The N to TeeNick,Noggin to Nick Jr,and Nicktoons Network to Nicktoons. List of Nick Jr. IDs *Piano Dancers (1994): The Nick Jr. humans dance on a piano. This was on Sing Along with Eureeka, Sing Along with Binyah Binyah and Sing along with Allegra and Lindi. *Toaster (1994): The Nick Jr. humans pop out of the toaster.This was only shown on Small is Beautiful. *''Monopoly (1994): The Nick Jr. humans run on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Parker Brothers game Monopoly. This was shown on Play Along with Binyah and Friends and Play Along with Allegra and Friends. *''Frogs (1997) The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. The Jr. frog however, falls into the pond. This was on Arts and Crafts, ABCs and 123s and summertime Tales. *''Cats'' (1997)''- '' A Nick cat is playing with yarn, but a Jr. kitten pops out of it & they form. This was on Story Time and Friends. *''Elephants (1997): Some Nick Jr. elephants perform in a circus. This was only shown on Blue's Birthday. *''Lions (1996): Some Nick Jr. lions are learning to roar. This was only shown on Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *''Dinosaurs (1995): A Jr. dinosaur tries to slide on a Nick dinosaur, but he crashes and they form. This only appeared in Blue's Discoveries. *''Nick Jr. is Just for Me (2000): This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, Little Bear and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. This first appeared in Blue's Safari and was on all Nick Jr. Videotapes until Classic Clues. *Fish (1995): Some Nick Jr. fish swim in the sea. This was only shown on Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Bouncing (1994) The Nick Jr. humans are bouncing in the sky. This appeared on Family tales, Meet Little Bear and some 2003 DVDs. Programs The following are the programs in the US Nick Jr lineup:Current Nick Jr. Schedule References de:Nick Jr. (Vereinigte Staaten) Category:Programming blocks